Coming Back to Life
by ktattoo
Summary: After the events of spring break, Sebastian still isn't back to his old self. Much to his chagrin, it takes being talked into going to a party and meeting a stranger to from him back to life. Set in my 'Very Glee' universe. One-Shot.


**A/N: This is just a short little one-shot that _might_ be added on in the future, depending on how well you all like it. This does take place in the 'Very Glee' universe, after spring break, probably just before graduation and after prom, though there is no cannon anything in here. I just wanted to explore Sebastian a little bit after what happened to him. **

**Disclimer: I own nothing other than my OC's. Kassie and Kyle. That's it. Nothing else. Sadly...**

* * *

He didn't want to go. Sure these people were now kinda his friends, and the Sebastian from just months ago would have jumped at the chance to wreak havoc on a New Directions party; gate crashing if he had to.

But he wasn't that guy anymore, and the idea of seeing everyone from the trip again for the first time was not something he wanted to do. There was no way he could handle the looks full of pity he knew he would get. He still gets them from the other Warblers every once-in-awhile.

He just couldn't go.

* * *

"_You are coming, right?"_

Sebastian sighed, switching his phone to his left hand, making it easier to stir the noodles with his right.

"We've discussed this, Reynolds. No, I'm not going."

"_Oh, it's 'Reynolds' again, huh? Come on Seb, you have to have something wittier than my last name to call me. Or are you losing your snark? You do seem to have gone soft since vacation."_

"I haven't gone soft," Sebastian huffed, cradling his cell phone between his shoulder and his ear as he transferred the noodles into a colander to drain. "I haven't lost my snark, either. I just… I don't want to see their pity."

Dumping the spaghetti noodles back into the pot and adding a spoonful of butter, Sebastian sighed into the phone at the girl who had quickly become his closest friend.

"I still see it on the guys here. David and Thad are the worst, but I get it from Nick and Jeff, too. Whenever spring break gets brought up, the looks get shot in my direction.

"I'm sorry Kassie, but I can't go."

"_I'll be right there with you. All day if I have to. This will be the last time all of us are going to be together, Seb. You and I will be here all summer before we go to Seattle, but some of the others are leaving right after graduation. Please come, even if it's just for a little while."_

Nodding at Nick and Jeff as they came in to fix themselves plates of spaghetti, Sebastian groaned into the phone, knowing he couldn't deny the girl anything. Not after all she had done for him.

"Fine. I might show up for a little while. It's at Hummel's place, right?"

"_Yeah. I'm glad you're coming, 'Bastian. I have someone I want you to meet while we're there."_

Dropping his fork to his plate with a clatter and causing the two boys feeding each other to look up at him, Sebastian laughed into his phone.

"I knew it! I knew there was a reason you wanted me there, you witch."

_Yeah, yeah. It's all an evil scheme to get you to have fun again, isn't it? Seriously, Seb. You need to come out of hiding and loosen back up, and if my incredibly hot cousin can help you do that, then I'm all for it. Now be at Kurt and Finn's at noon Saturday or I will make Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum tie you up and drag your smexy ass to the party. Got it?"_

Giving up, Sebastian just nodded at his phone. "Whatever, Reynolds. Dinner's getting cold."

"_Sure… Tell the boys I say 'hi' and I will see you Saturday."_

Hanging up the phone, Sebastian set it down, turning just in time to see the two boyfriends trying to reenact the scene from 'Lady and the Tramp' with a piece of spaghetti.

"You two disgust me."

"Yet you love us anyway."

"Whatever."

* * *

He stood outside of Kurt's house, a case of soda in hand, just after noon. He was just standing there, debating on turning back around and just leaving when the door opened, causing him to jump with a start.

"You coming in or what, dude?"

Shrugging at Hudson, Sebastian pushed his way past the taller teen. He was able to find his way to the kitchen easy enough, setting the cans of soda on the counter just as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Fuck, Kas! You're going to give a guy a heart attack someday."

Shoving the big girl away from him, Sebastian couldn't stop the smirk that had formed. He may hate to admit it, but he had missed the girl.

"You came. I knew you couldn't stay away from us, 'Bas."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he smiled, letting his friend lead him outside.

Kassie hadn't been kidding when she said everyone would be there. Looking around the back yard that seemed full to bursting, Sebastian could see almost the entire group from spring break. Nick, Jeff, David, Finn, Sam, and Dave were in the large in ground pool with Thad, Rachel, and Brittany. Puck and Lauren were by the grills, and there he shuddered, not wanting to watch the two suck face.

Watching as Kassie flounced off, he saw Blaine hanging at the edge of the pool, holding hands with Scott, while Rory and the girl from Florida with a name he couldn't remember were sitting not too far away. How those two managed to get to Lima, he didn't know.

Following her friend to where she stood with Kurt, Quinn, Trent, and Artie, Sebastian waved a greeting as people began to notice he was there.

"Alright, Hummel. Where's the music for this thing?"

"That's exactly what I asked the wonder twerps ten minutes ago."

Turning at the unfamiliar voice, Sebastian had to almost physically keep his jaw from dropping. The guy standing before him was, for a lack of a better description, sex on a stick. He cringed to himself, hating to have used the same description he had for Blaine, but he couldn't think of any other way to describe the man before him. Gorgeous? Handsome? Hot as fuck?

Not good enough.

He was drawn back to reality by a hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian, this is my cousin, Kyle Shay. Kyle, this is my ass hat of a friend that we all love to hate, Sebastian Smythe."

How he managed to not drool all over himself, Sebastian had no idea as he shook hands with the older male. Kyle's hands were a rough kind of smooth. As if the callouses on his long fingers were smoothed over from constant wear.

"Wow, thanks for the introduction, Kass," he got out, dropping the other mans' hand as if it were on fire. "Now that I know what you all really think of me…"

"Oh, can it, Smythe. You know she's just giving you a hard time," Kurt broke in.

"And who asked you, Hummel? I'm still surprised that there isn't some fruity Broadway song being belted out by you or Berry right now."

"Be thankful Thad is here to distract Rachel, or she would be singing," Kassie shrugged, pointing toward the couple who were indeed making out in the pool.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian turned away from the disturbing scene in the pool to see Kassie's cousin watching him, a strange look upon his face. It made him feel uncomfortable, much like the way he felt over spring break when he was being stalked. It was setting his nerves on edge.

"What? If you like, I would gladly let you take a picture if you insist on staring at me like some psychotic stalker," he snapped, pushing his way out of the small group and heading back toward the empty house.

This is why he didn't want to come. He knew people would treat him differently, was expecting the looks of pity on their faces. He knew something was going to set him off. Reynolds knew he was having issues being around people, and she still talked him into coming to this stupid excuse for a party. And he was an idiot for thinking he was ready to face the music.

Obviously he wasn't.

Hopping up onto Hummel's kitchen counter and popping open a warm can of soda, Sebastian took a sip of the sticky warm syrup before setting it back down. And who the hell was that Kyle guy to stare at him like that? Of course, Sebastian is, in his own not-so-humble opinion, hot and incredibly irresistible, but still. To blatantly _stare_ like that? Even he had more tact. And he had eye-fucked Anderson the first time he saw him!

So lost in his thoughts, Sebastian didn't notice someone had come into the house and was standing in the kitchen with him until he went to grab his soda can for another drink. There, in the doorway that led out the Hummel's back yard, stood Kyle. The man seemed uncomfortable, and Sebastian, leery of the strange guy, set his can back down, arching his eyebrows in what he hoped was his usual condescending way.

"Decided you wanted that picture, did you," he asked, sliding off the counter before leaning on it and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Drop the act, Sebastian. I'm sorry I had to put you on the defensive. I had completely forgotten what Kass had told me had happened to you; but damn, can you blame a man for staring? You're fucking hot."

That was unexpected.

Both eyebrows raised and a faint smirk traced his lips, threatening to break into a full smile.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Sebastian's eyes widened as the other man took two steps forward, closing the distance between them to a mere three feet. He was starting to get uncomfortable again, but this time in other places as he looked up at the near-stranger.

"I know that you were practically drooling over me. I saw the way you had to tighten your jaw. I had to do the same damn thing. 'Cause when Kass said you weren't bad to look at, she really didn't do your pretty face justice."

He couldn't take it. The way this Kyle guy was raking his eyes all over his fucking body as if he were a piece of meat he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into made his heart skip a few beats as all the blood in his brain seemed to flow south with each small step the other man took toward him. They were face-to-face, noses so close that Sebastian was sure he was breathing in the same air the other male was breathing out, and _fuck, _it was hot, and sweet, and the air seemed to tingle with electricity that seemingly came from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

Before he could blink, lips were on his, hips and chest pushing him back against the counter, hands that had those so rough they're smooth fingers locking him in, caging Sebastian between the hard marble counter and the hard, hot, wet, _ohgod_, man pressing against him.

Sebastian's last real coherent thought as teeth bite down on his bottom lip causing him to gasp out any brain function was to remember to thank Reynolds for forcing him to come to the damn party.

It wasn't until an hour and a half later, as he watched the gloriously naked man he would get to spend the entire summer with thank goodness, that he realized he would have to thank his friend for one other thing; giving him his life back.


End file.
